


making a dragon bleed (what color will her blood be?)

by n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Basically, Bullying, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Wings of Fire AU, i really love dragons, it’s gonna be a little odd without actual dragon names but it’s okay, the prom but as dragons, this gets dark, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss/pseuds/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss
Summary: The Prom but as WoF dragons and with some extra angst





	1. Guide

Emma   
Tribe: SandWing/IceWing hybrid    
Abilities: Functional poisonous tail barb, Fire breathing and frost breath, Animus    
If they had a dragon name it would be: Mirage

  
  
Alyssa    
Tribe: LeafWing   
Abilities: Can absorb energy from sunlight, Accomplished gardener, Control over plants and insects   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Blossom

  
  
Barry   
Tribe: SeaWing   
Abilities: Can breathe underwater, Night vision, Glow-in-the-dark stripes, Powerful tails, Strong swimmer   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Porpoise

  
  
Dee Dee   
Tribe: HiveWing   
Abilities: Poisonous stingers that can extend from her wrists, Boiling acid sprayed from a barb in her tail, Venom in her teeth   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Hornet

  
  
Trent    
Tribe: NightWing/RainWing hybrid    
Abilities: Fire breathing, Venom-spraying fangs, Very weak mind reading and future sight    
If they had a dragon name it would be: Mysterious 

  
  
Angie    
Tribe: SandWing    
Abilities: Fire breathing, Poisonous scorpion barb, Can withstand high temperatures and go a long time without water, Scales give off natural heat   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Needle 

  
  
Mr. Hawkins   
Tribe: MudWings   
Abilities: Fire breathing, Can hold his breath for up to an hour, Blend into mud puddles, Fireproof scales    
If they had a dragon name it would be: Mudcrab 

  
  
Kaylee    
Tribe: SkyWing   
Abilities: Fire breathing, Powerful fighter’s and fliers    
If they had a dragon name it would be: Egret 

  
  
Shelby   
Tribe: SilkWing   
Abilities: Silk, Can detect vibrations and weather changes with antennae    
If they had a dragon name it would be: Hawkmoth 

  
  
Nick   
Tribe: SeaWing   
Abilities: Can breathe underwater, Night vision, Glow-in-the-dark stripes, Powerful tails, Strong swimmer   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Algae 

  
  
Kevin   
Tribe: RainWing   
Abilities: Venom-spiting fangs, Color changing scales, Prehensile tails   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Mamba 

  
  
Mrs. Greene   
Tribe: LeafWing   
Abilities: Can absorb energy from sunlight, Accomplished gardener, Control over plants and insects   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Briar

  
  
Sheldon    
Tribe: SilkWing   
Abilities: Silk, Can detect vibrations and weather changes with antennae    
If they had a dragon name it would be: Longtail 

  
  
Betsy    
Tribe: IceWing   
Abilities: Freezing death breath, Can withstand subzero temperatures and bright lights, Scales give off a natural chill   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Seal

  
  
Amy (Emma’s mother)   
Tribe: SandWing    
Abilities: Fire breathing, Poisonous scorpion barb, Can withstand high temperatures and go a long time without water, Scales give off natural heat   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Hyena

  
  
Paul (Emma’s father)   
Tribe: IceWing    
Abilities: Freezing death breath, Can withstand subzero temperatures and bright lights, Scales give off a natural chill   
If they had a dragon name it would be: Walrus


	2. Chapter 1

Per usual, Jewel Hive was a bright array of colors and lights. Dragons whirled and danced around in ballrooms, orange and yellow and gold scales shimmering in flamesilk light. Parties had started all throughout the floors, but one in particular was striving to be the most spectacular.

At first, plays weren’t that common in Pantala, but the art of acting started up when other tribes started merging with the continent, sharing their cultures and activities. Although there weren’t very many Pyrrhian dragons who stay, or even come by, since it was a long fly across the ocean, those who did tended to take up performing to show off their uniqueness to the three tribes of Pantala. One of them was Barry.

Barry was a sapphire and aqua blue SeaWing. Apparently he was an ex-prince (his markings gave that away) who fled to Pantala after being exiled for unknown reasons. That was years ago, though. Now, he spent his life dazzling other dragons with his glowing stripes and emotional performances.

Or, well, he did.

“Cancelled?!”

Barry sat behind a silk curtain, watching his partner, Dee Dee, pace back and forth. She was a native HiveWing with black splatters and inkblots all over her copper scales. The poisonous stingers in her wrists extend as she thumps around in anger.

“They can’t cancel us on opening night!”

“Actually...they kinda can.”

Dee Dee whirled around to face Sheldon, a purple and cyan SilkWing. Her accusing stare causes him to jump a little, sitting erect on his haunches and eyeing the wrist-barbs nervously.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He said quickly, “It’s just that...you guys aren’t very likable.”

“Likable? Likable?! I am extraordinarily likable!!” Dee Dee roared.

A few SilkWing servers scuttled away when she yelled, afraid she would sting them in her fit on rage. Barry got up and brushed his wing against Dee Dee’s, hoping to help calm her with his presence. She growled and sat down heavily.

“Listen, I love you guys but I’m in the minority.” Sheldon continued, “Dragons get sick of hearing about how great you are all the time.”

“But we _are_!” Dee Dee reprimanded, stamping a foot, “Come on! Beautiful dragoness, SeaWing prince- what’s not to like?!”

Sheldon held up his talons, unfolding his wings as if he’s saying, “I don’t know!”

“This is a PR problem. Just-just hang tight and I’ll see what I can do.”

He hurried off. Barry turned to Dee Dee, who was tapping her stingers on the floor. She looked ready to plunge them into an unsuspecting dragon’s eyes, so he waved away a SilkWing handing out drinks with his wing, saving them from paralysis and possible blindness.

“How could they do this to us?!” Dee Dee exclaimed, “Our careers are over!!”

“Dee Dee-“

The HiveWing flared out her four wings and screeched, making Barry topple over his own tail in fright. It had the same effect on a few other dragons as well, as SilkWings and other HiveWings alike vaulted over tables to get away from the shrilling dragoness. Dee Dee drops to the floor, howling and fretting and grabbing the attention of another dragon. He lopes over.

“Dee Dee! Dee Dee!” He said, “Calm down! Trust me, I know how it feels to fail so spectacularly and so often!”

Dee Dee uncovers her eyes and looks up at the dragon. She blinks.

“Who are you?”

He’s built like a NightWing, with shiny midnight blue scales that are tinted ebony in the light, but he also has the colorful ruff of a RainWing. Additionally, the undersides of his wings had flares of parakeet blue, bright yellow, and pastel pink. Apparently he only inherited color-changing scales on the frill and underscales from his RainWing father, but he did have venom-spitting fangs; although no one has ever seen him actually use them.

“I’m Trent,” He said, hauling Dee Dee up to her feet, “We did five shows together!”

“Trent,” Barry informed, “NightWing-RainWing hybrid. Went to the ‘Mystical Volcano’ for school. Won’t shut up about it.”

“Oh! Trent!” Dee Dee spreads her wings, “Why, uhh, why were you handing out drinks? Are you a servant or something?” She laughed slightly.

“Yes.”

Dee Dee stops laughing.

“Sort of, anyway. It’s the only thing I can do now.” Trent said, “I’ve felt a drift like in my years before the Volcano.”

“Oh here we go-“ Barry said in the background, grabbing a fizzing fuchsia drink from a platter.

“You are not helping.” Dee Dee hissed.

She followed Barry over to a table, sitting down heavily and putting her head in her talons. She could hear Trent hovering behind her, flipping his tail back and forth.

“Okay, so maybe I’m a little vain!” Barry confessed, throwing his wings up, “But I’m still a good dragon!”

“Yeah! I mean, look at Trent.” Dee Dee waved a talon at the hybrid’s wounded expression.

“That’s mildly offensive,” Trent said, zigzags of dark green zipping through his ruff. “But true. I’m starting to question the meaning of my very existence.”

“Hey guys,” A gold and sandy brown SandWing said while padding over, “Sorry about your show. Trust me, I know how that feels. I just quit Chicago. Twenty years in the chorus. Wanna know who they have playing Roxie Heart?”

“Who?” Barry looks up at her curiously.

“Tina Louise. Remember that LeafWing from Giligan’s Island?”

“By the moons- She’s still alive?”

“Not really, no.”

Dragons can easily live up to be one hundred and up, but that LeafWing just moved around like she was being held up only by strings.

“Don’t you see what I mean?!” Dee Dee buzzes her wings like she does when she’s agitated.

“So our lives are meaningless sometimes! Whose aren’t?” Barry sat back on his haunches, “Let’s do something good for once to change everyone’s views on us.”

“Publicity could help my dying career.” Trent idly commented.

“Yes, let’s change the world!” Dee Dee shouts.

“That’s not what I-“ Barry shook his head, “You know what? Let’s do it! Can anyone think of some causes?”

“Well, I don’t have very many life skills. I am a celebrity.” Dee Dee said while laying down on the floor.

“Think celebrity activists!” Barry sits down next to her, “Everyone think of some causes!”

“Poverty.” Trent suggests.

“Too big.”

“Tyranny.” Angie puts in.

“Also too big. I want something small.”

“War.”

“By the moons!”

Angie smiled toothily at their reactions. She stretches out beside Dee Dee, snorting.

“Why doesn’t Trent think of something for us, then? Doesn’t he have those mysterious NightWing powers?”

Trent’s ruff went straight up at that, flaring neon blue. Angie wasn’t wrong, his powers existed, they were just very weak. He hatched under the three moons, but storm clouds blocked most of the glow. Plus, he was half RainWing.

“I- Let’s just concentrate on something a little less daunting.” He said quickly.

“Some bad thing that has happened recently.” Barry nodded.

“Something we can fly to.” Dee Dee added.

“Let me check the recent stories,” Angie said, unrolling a scroll from a pouch around her neck. She skims through it before perking up, “Oh! Here’s something!”

The other three look at her curiously.

“It’s about a five year old dragonet from a small town at the base of Jade Mountain. She’s a lesbian and when she wanted to bring her girlfriend to the prom, the PTA reacted by cancelling it.”

All four of them exploded into yells, gasps, and growls, exclamations of disgust and horror. Angie even beat the scroll with her tail a few times.

“I can’t believe that kind of stuff still happens!” Trent spit.

“This is it!” Barry does a little dance, flashing his stripes, “This is our cause! It’s got all the marbles! Plus, as a bonus, it’s gay so it’s something I can relate to.”

The other three got up, beaming at him.

“Let’s go help that little lesbian!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s Chicago in the dragon world?? yeah obviously


	3. Chapter 2

Sometimes Emma wished she wasn’t a hybrid. Any other dragon, even the Pantalan ones, could walk around without getting a second glance. But the moment she stepped into anyone’s line of sight, they would stare at the weird little dragonet with pale gold and royal blue scales, white spots like falling snow underneath her wings, spiky horns like icicles, serrated claws, and a scorpion barb. Big ears, too. Big ears and a tiny body. Yes, not only was she a hybrid, but she was awkwardly small, too. Sure, she was only five, but SandWings were the biggest tribe and IceWings were the third largest, and she was a mix of both, yet she was tiny. Just another reason for other dragons to gawk at her like she shouldn’t be there.

Her parents were the one who drilled that into her brain. That she wasn’t natural.

Her mother and father were always bickering. They lived in the desert, in a town full of bandits and thieves and cutthroats, all scratching their way to the top. Her father hated it there, since he was an IceWing, but he never left, even during the most aggressive fights. Her mother loved it, as she was one of the most notorious dragoness’ there, often commissioned to kill other dragons. 

There were rumors in the village- there always were. Dragons murmured about her mother, Amy, and why such a nefarious dragoness would even bother having a dragonet. Or, more so, why she kept it alive. They talked about her mate and the fights that kept the whole neighborhood awake and her kills.

They murmured about her father, Paul, like he was an artifact bound to his mate. How he shouldn’t be there. How they were going to take one of this shiny limbs as treasure once he finally succumbed to the heat.

Everyone said the two of them hated their dragonet, but Emma never believed it. Even when they said it to her face, she never really really believed it.

Emma remembered so much from when she lived in that musty house they shared. She slept in a small room, bundled up with blankets and carpet. She would watch her mother at night as she worked, waiting for her to look over and smile. That’s all Emma ever wanted. A sign that there was hidden kindness inside of the elder SandWing.

She never did look her way.

That’s when Emma realized she had to prove herself to get attention. So, she started to become stronger, faster, smarter. She began stealing more often, mainly to keep from starving since her parents didn’t really remember that they had to feed a dragonet. She once snagged a few pieces of cacti from a stand and rushed back home, a little hop in her step as she went.

“Mother!” The three year old dragonet cried out, “Mother!”

Her mother’s sandy brown snout peeked out from behind a curtain, scowling. Amy glared at her daughter, flicking out her dark purple tongue.

“I told you not to come back until dark,” She snapped, then added quietly, “Or not come back at all.”

“I know, but-“ Emma scrambled to hold up the cacti, her tail thumping on the carpeted floor, “I got these for you!”

Something glimmered in Amy’s cold black eyes. She slithered out from her work area and sat in front of Emma, huge in comparison.

“Did you now?” She said, peering at the cacti, “Did you buy them?”

“No,” Emma shook her head quickly, “I stole them! For you!”

“I see.”

Warm talons slipped between Emma’s and her tail thumped harder. Her mother never touched her this gently before. Her hard work was finally paying off!

Amy plucked up one of the pieces of cactus and she looks at it closely, even sniffing it a few times. Then, she smiled. Emma nearly fainted right then and there.

“I’ve taught you well, haven’t I?” She said with sweetness that Emma latched onto.

“Yes, mother!”

Amy nodded and then smashed the cactus onto her dragonet’s head.

“Apparently not. If you steal something, _you keep it_.”

Blood drizzles down Emma’s face. There’s a sharp pain in her shoulders; her mother throws her into the wall like she’s nothing more than a sack of sand. Heavy talons crunch down on her wing.

“Out here, nobody is ever going to take care of you! Nobody cares! You fend for yourself!”

Amy was two second away from breaking her dragonet’s wing when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. She turned, nearly nicking Emma in the snout with her venomous barb, and saw her mate standing there, his silvery-white scales glittering in the torch light.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Teaching our wretched daughter a lesson.” Amy hissed.

“Ah.”

Through her tears, Emma could see the shape of her father lumbering over. She wanted him to bat her mother away and scoop her up in his wings. She wanted to go to the IceWing kingdom with him, escaping the blistering heat of the desert. She knew he wanted that, too. She wanted him to help.

But instead, he cracked his spiny tail across her face and snarled at her.

Emma wished she could she say she stopped wanting attention, but she didn’t. She still tried to do everything in her power to get them to love her.

They never did.

It only got worse as years went by. Emma never learned. She did realize, though, that her parents seemed to be at their happiest with each other when they were talking about how terrible she was. They always agreed when they said how they should have just killed her in her egg.

Emma still never learned.

She can’t quite remember how her parents found out about her being a lesbian. That evening had been a whirlwind. A crowd had gathered out in front of her house because the yelling got so loud and dragons became interested. Many of them looked concerned when Emma was shoved out into the sand, bleeding heavily from a gash across her shoulder and a bite mark on the back of her neck. She scrambled up and evaded reaching talons, launching herself into the air and taking off.

She barley made it to her grandma’s house. The fly took her all the way through the night, but when she did arrive, she crashed into dirt, catapulting herself into some shrubbery. That was enough to alert her fierce IceWing grandmother, whose mouth was smoking with a prepared blast of freezing death breath. Instead of finding some lowly thug, she found her granddaughter bleeding at her talons.

Emma couldn’t remember much of those few days, either, getting help and all, but she did remember her grandma’s cold talons grasping one of her wings.

“What are you doing?”

Emma turned her, blinking.

“I have to get going if I want to make it back home before nightfall.” She said, trying to shake off the claws, but they only tightened.

“Emma, sweetie...” Betsy started slowly, “Your parents don’t want you anymore.”

That felt like a punch directly into her throat. Emma stumbled backwards, eyes bulging out of her sockets. She shook her head and spread her wings, getting ready to make the long fly back to the desert.

“No. You’re wrong. They’re worried sick right now!”

“Then why did you fly all the way here?” Betsy asked, “Weren’t you escaping them?”

“No!” Emma growled, “I just- I just needed a break! I’m ready now, though. I want to go home!”

Betsy frowned and shook her head. She reached for her granddaughter, but pulled back when a venomous tail is brandished at her.

“You’re wrong! They need me! They love me!” Emma cried. The tears come free without her consent.

“It’s not good for you to be around them,” Betsy said gently, “You’ll be safe with me. And wanted. And cared for. And loved.”

“B-but,” Emma choked out, “I-I w-want my m-mother to-“

Betsy crouches in front of her and Emma has never been looked at with so much kindness and concern before.

“To love you?” She said softly, “I know. I’m sorry she doesn’t. But your life doesn’t have to be like this. You can stay with me, alright? I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Emma collapsed into her grandma’s wings, sobbing uncontrollably. Betsy’s scales were chilled, but they brought warmth to her trembling body. She felt safe.

Since then, Emma didn’t go back to the desert. She stayed with her grandma, but quickly became known as the “weird little hybrid” of Jade Mountain.

She nearly jumped out of her scales when a dead pig tumbled out of her locker-like space carved in the walls. Dragonets around her burst into laughter.

“Oh, real funny, guys!”

Two MudWings leapt forward and devoured the pig, knocking her into the wall in the process. She wobbled and bumped into Kaylee, a dark red, six year old SkyWing. Streaks of yellow and orange look like streams of glowing, molten lava flowing through her scales. Beside her stood Shelby, a sky blue and sea foam green SilkWing. She’s still five, but was turning six the next day, meaning her wings would finally grow in.

“This is just our way of saying thank you for canceling our prom!” Kaylee said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“I didn’t cancel it, your parents did!”

She tried to just ignore the comments, but that makes an orange and brown HiveWing pounce on her. He steps on her tail, pins her to the ground, and flashes his poisonous teeth.

“They were talking to you!” He said loudly.

Emma squirmed and then hissed deeply. Right before she could release a blast of freezing death breath, a yellow-brown SandWing snatched up one of the chains on the wall, heated it with a plume of fire, and bound her snout shut. Laughter erupted in the hallway as Emma let out a muffled squeal of pain.

“Come on, guys,” A LeafWing said, “Stop. We’re going to get in trouble.”

“Are you on her side?” Shelby looked at her accusingly.

Alyssa snorted and bumped her with her wing.

“No. Of course not. I just don’t want you getting detention the day before your metamorphosis.”

Shelby blinked and then laughed, fluttering her wingbuds.

“Oh. Right. True!”

“Now let’s go.”

Emma got stepped on and slapped by multiple tails as the dragonets dispersed. She ripped off the chains and coughed white clouds. Her jaws hurt from the metal burning her scales, but that was the least of her concerns.

She closed her locker and started walking down the hallway. Her chest aches and she bottles up the panic attack that threatens to overcome her. She takes a deep breath, digging her talons into the grooves in the stone. It didn’t help, only making her claws feel like they were bending in the wrong direction. She squeezes her tail instead. The venomous barb wiggles and flicked up and down.

“Emma!”

The dragonet jumped and twisted around to face the large MudWing thumping towards her. Mr. Hawkins is very colorful for a swamp dragon. There was black and brown and ombré and beige- the scales were fireproof, too.

“Okay, so the meeting will start very soon. But don’t worry. Everything will be okay.”

Emma shifted from talon to talon nervously. She didn’t like the idea of being in a cave with other big dragons, especially the parents, as they were very protective of their dragonets.

“Mr. Hawkins, I-I-“

The older MudWing drapes his wing over Emma and she felt so much smaller beside him. She was just happy he was on her side.

“Just take a breather. Come in when you’re ready.”

He lopes past her and disappeared under an overhang further down the hallway. Emma considered just fleeing, but instead she dragged herself into the cave, keeping her head lowered. She sat down and a cerulean SeaWing nearby moves further away.

“You’re telling me some old, slimy dragons are forcing us to hold a prom?”

Mrs. Greene was an olive green LeafWing with dark splatters blotting along her scales. She’s glowering, standing at a stone podium and already snapping at Mr. Hawkins.

“It was canceled for a reason. Our rules were broken.”

“Those ‘old, slimy dragons’ are the Talons of Power, Mrs. Greene.” Mr. Hawkins said, “Their own rules have been in place much longer than Jade Mountain’s have. And the Talons want us to hold an inclusive prom. That’s what they think best represents the unity between our tribes.”

“My son will not be forced to attend a homosexual prom.” A NightWing father growled, lashing his tail.

“It’s not a homosexual prom, it’s an inclusive prom.” Mr. Hawkins corrected, “And you don’t have to attend if you don’t want to.”

“Will there be homosexuals at this prom?” An IceWing mother asked.

“Probably.”

Yelling and growling filled the cave as angered dragons snapped at Mr. Hawkins. Emma sunk down lower to try and hide herself. Mrs. Greene leapt up onto the podium, flaring out her wings.

“Can’t you see how the Talons are tearing this community apart?! How they’re taking away our freedom of speech?!”

“This isn’t about the Talons intervention. This is about-“ Mr. Hawkins paused and then turned to Emma, “Emma? What is this about?”

The dragonet tensed up, squeezing her tail between her talons. Accusing eyes drilled holes into her scales.

“I just wanted to go to my prom like everyone else.” She said meekly, ducking her head.

“But you can’t.” Mr. Hawkins sighed, “Because some of the dragons in this room are...homophobic.”

The yelling started again. Whorls of smoke streamed out of some of the dragon’s mouths. Mr. Hawkins flapped his wings to get their attention, his heavy tail cracking again a rock spire.

“That’s what this is about! This is why the Talons are involved!”

The dragons in the cave quieted down to listen.

“I know that the unfamiliar can be frightening, but the fact is a young dragonet- an honor student- stood up and asked us all to look at our beliefs. So let’s try that, alright? Let’s ask ourselves what’s so scary about homosexuals.”

And right when Emma might have won-

“HOLD IT!”

Three dragons suddenly stormed into the cave, holding weird signs and startling the others in the room.

The first of the trio, the one who had yelled, was a SeaWing. The swirls under his wings were shining brightly and the other SeaWings in the cave bowed. While he was interesting, apparently being royalty and all, Emma was more in awe at the other two.

The first was a hybrid, just like her. He’s about the size of the SeaWing, maybe a little bigger, flaring his bright yellow and scarlet ruff. The second was a SandWing and, three moons, was she huge. She towered over her friends, looking so amazing and powerful and glorious and-

That’s what Emma should have looked like.

“What you’re doing is wrong!” The SeaWing bellowed, flashing his stripes.

“What is going on?!” Mrs. Greene warbled, “Who the hell are you dragons?!”

“Really? I’m Jewel Hive’s Barry Glickman...sir.”

Barry turned around and spread his wings to the crowd.

“Where’s that lesbian kid?”

Emma slowly raised her talon and saw the dragon light up. He bounded forward and shook her talons with his own.

“Oh, you are absolutely adorable!” He cooed, “I’m Barry. What’s your name?”

“Emma,” Emma said, stuttering a little.

“Well, Emma, we-“ The dragon, Barry, waved a wing at his two friends, “-have come all the way from Pantala to save you!”

Mr. Hawkins tried to interfere, but that just made the three strangers start shaming him and everyone else in the cave. Mrs. Greene lashes her tail and reared up on her hind legs, flapping her wings like a startled jungle bird.

“Explain yourselves! Now!” She squawked.

The NightWing-RainWing hybrid peered at her and then raised his frill. Violet and orange sparked through the scales.

“We are liberal democrats from Pantala.” He said.

Barry nodded his head.

“And we have come to pry open your tiny little lives. You see the four of us-“

He paused and looked around.

“Where the hell is Dee Dee?”

With impeccable comic timing, a splattered copper HiveWing suddenly burst into the cave. She leapt up onto the podium, standing tall. The other HiveWing in the room, the one that had threatened Emma, ducked his head to avoid her gaze. It’s like he was scared and intimidated by this much larger and much more dominant female.

“I want to tell the dragons of...whatever this town’s called.” She bellowed.

“By the moons!” Mr. Hawkins gasped, “You’re...Dee Dee Allen!”

“You bet your ass I am.”

The HiveWing continued to berate the dragons in the cave, buzzing her wings and pointing menacing stingers around at everyone. When they extended towards Emma, the SeaWing grabbed her arm and lowered it, explaining that “that was the little dragonet we’re here to help.”

Dee Dee peered at Emma, flicking her tail back and forth.

“Oh. Really? She’s...tiny.” She looked over at her SandWing friend, “Are you sure she’s five?”

“That’s what the scroll said,” The pale gold dragoness shrugged her wings.

Laughter filled the cave, but died down abruptly when teeth, talons, and stingers were flashed at them. Even the adults stood still under they were all finally able to scatter out of the cave. Emma got trampled slightly when she was leaving, trying to avoid the four strangers.

“By the moons!”

“I know..”

Emma turned around to face the LeafWing approaching her. Even when she was agitated, she was gorgeous. It’s the emerald green scales shining in firelight, the golden speckles dappling her pelt that look like glowing embers in the sun, the kindness in her warm honey eyes- Everything about her made Emma’s legs feel like sand.

“It’s like everyone has lost their minds!”

“Yeah..” Emma agreed again, “I’m-I’m sure everything will calm down after the rally!”

“What?” Alyssa’s head jerked around to look at her.

Emma shuffled her talons anxiously.

“Apparently there’s going to be a small rally.”

She saw Alyssa clench her jaw.

“This is all too much. I-“ Her wings droop like wilted leaves, “I just wanted to go to prom with you.”

“I did, too. It was a great plan.”

“Doesn’t matter now.”

The six year old dragonet sighed and walked past Emma, making the hybrid whirl around to face her.

“You know this isn’t my fault, right?” She squeaked, “I didn’t want to start any of them or become some scapegoat for other dragons to oppose... I just wanted to dance with you.”

Alyssa looked back at the slumped figure of the little SandWing-IceWing and felt a sharp pang in her heart. She goes back over, pressing her talons between Emma’s and gently twining their tails together.

“Careful,” Emma said nervously, “The barb.”

“Oh hush.” Alyssa chided, “I’ve done this before. How’s your snout?” She brushed a wing across Emma’s jaws.

“A little sore, but I’ll be fine.” Emma replied honestly.

The two of them shared a moment, smiling and whispering in secret, in the blind spot of other dragon’s prying eyes. Then, Mrs. Greene’s voice rattled through the stone hallway.

“Alyssa!”

Alyssa jerked backwards, swiping Emma with her claws and hissing at her like she has done something wrong. Her mother appeared behind her, wrapping a protective wing around her and glaring at the much smaller dragonet.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Her daughter answered swiftly, “Just dealing with this useless worm.”

“Just get away from her. Now.” Then softly added, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

The two LeafWings disappear down the hallway, but not without slapping Emma in the face with their tails. The hybrid sighed, rubbed her talons over her scratched neck, and added it to the list of injuries Alyssa was forced to inflict upon her to keep up their act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some quick things on these dragons
> 
> Ages! In this world, the age of maturity for dragons is seven years old, which would be being like eighteen as a human, but a dragon isn’t a full adult until they’re nine (21 in human years, basically). So anything under seven is a teenage age. The actors are in their forties, so they’re pretty much grown adults.
> 
> Also when I say houses, I don't mean human-like houses. They do have doors and windows, though. It’s a little complicated but don’t think regular houses a human would have


	4. Chapter 3

The place Angie had them staying at was horrible. It mimicked the sleephouses in the swamp, except larger- none of them were MudWings so this wasn’t that appealing.

“This is worse than the fly.” Dee Dee hissed, referring to the three day trip across the ocean it took to get there. “I’d like my suite now, please.”

The tawny and summer-squash orange MudWing behind the front desk blinked at her.

“There is no suite. All the bunkhouses are the same.”

Dee Dee buzzed her wings, tapping her talons on the dried mud counter. Angie peered over her shoulder, tilting her head a little.

“Of course they are.” Dee Dee grumbled.

Barry came floundering out front the hallway, his legs covered in mud, shortly before Trent entered.

“Where are the floors?!” The SeaWing had been blubbering when the worker suddenly lit up.

“It’s you! I can’t believe it’s really you!” He shouted.

Trent blinked multiple times and then grinned widely. Smolders of bright pink flared through his ivory frill.

“Finally! My talents have been recognized!”

“You’re the dragon from Talk To The Talon!”

There was roaring laughter from behind and Trent stomped on Barry’s tail, since he was the closest.

“I’d like my room now, please.”

He glides his tongue over his venom-spitting fangs. His talons tap impatiently, flexing his ruff up and down.

“What are you doing here?” The MudWing asked excitedly, bouncing on his haunches.

“I’ve come to change the world.” Trent said.

“Speaking of which,” Barry spoke up, still rubbing his tail, “Does anyone have any ideas on what we’re gonna do?”

The other three exchange looks in awkward silence.

“Guess not.”

“Well I do!”

“Sheldon!” They all exclaim.

The four of them threw their wings up as the SilkWing strode into the mound.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Barry admitted.

“Of course I would!” Sheldon said, “Like I would let you four do this all on your own. Things would go to hell like that.”

All of them nodded like, “That’s fair.”

“So, what do you got?” Dee Dee asked.

“Oh, it’s great!” Sheldon waved a talon, “Trust me!”

It was, in fact, not great. The venue was some kind of derby, mainly watched by MudWings. It was a strength competition against sibs in the swamp. That being said, four flashy dragons reciting an anthem about acceptance wasn’t that entertaining to them. The Pantalans returned to their bunkhouse covered in mud.

“Animals,” Barry panted, “They’re animals!”

“That was a disaster.” Sheldon said, “I’m sorry guys.”

The SilkWing is perfectly balanced on a perch melted into the walls. Barry had been right- there was no floor. Only more mud. Dee Dee was huddled up on one of the sleeping platforms with the SeaWing, while Trent and Angie sat on the other one.

Suddenly, there were noises out in the hallway and a MudWing and a strange looking dragonet peeked inside. They entered completely once permission was granted, with the older dragon stepping into the muck like it was no big deal.

“We’re happy to tell you that, from pressure from the Talons of Power, the prom is back on!” Mr. Hawkins announced, making the group of Pantalans jump up and cheer. “It-it wasn’t from-“

“Maybe it was.” Emma cut him off, “Everyone started freaking out when you got here. The Talons may have the legal power, but you really scared dragons.”

The actors cooed.

“Don’t sell yourself short, kid, you’re the one who scared dragons.” Angie said.

Emma didn’t know if she should have been offended or not, but she wasn’t. Mainly because the cool SandWing was talking to her.

“I’m just happy I get to go to my prom like everyone else,” She says, “Three moons, it’s, like, four days away.”

“What are you going to wear?” Barry asked.

Emma blinks at him.

“I- Uhh... Nothing. Does it matter?”

“Noth-“ Barry’s stripes flash something in Aquatic and he flares his gills, “Listen, honey, I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but I’m begging you here...let me help you get ready for the prom!”

Emma perks up a little, tilting her head slightly to the side.

“Uhh... Sure!”

Barry’s tail thumps on the stone platform. Dee Dee snorts from where she’s lounged beside him.

“Will you parents be okay with a middle-aged dragon in your room dressing you?” She asked.

“Umm... My parents and I don’t talk anymore.” Emma admitted, poking her talons in the mud.

“We’re like the same dragon,” Barry laughed dryly, “I haven’t talked to my mother in thirty years.”

“Mine kicked me out.” Emma said, “Beat me out, I should say. With their tails.”

There’s a strange feeling in her chest. Not anger, but almost...longing. She gathers that cold sensation up and exhales a breath of sparkling smoke, freezing the mud and making a proper floor in the process. Mr. Hawkins leapt up before his legs could be frozen in place.

“Anyway,” Emma shook her head, “I’m staying with my grandma now. It’s cool. She likes the gays.”

“Well, I like the olds.” Barry joked, crossing over to the dragonet, “How’s tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s good.” Emma nodded.

She made arrangements with the SeaWing before finally going home. The older dragons were making plans, too, but she didn’t stick around to see what they were. Right now, she had to see if she still even had a date.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Greene doesn’t have a canon first name so I made one
> 
> Also this is where the story starts to become more original uwu
> 
> the angst also really starts now

Betsy was slightly defensive when Barry showed up, as she should be. She was a moon-white IceWing with hints of pale ice blue. She bristled her long spikes that grew with age and then let the visitor in, asking him questions as he went.

Eventually, he was able to start his little fashion show with the dragonet up in the upper areas of the den. When she appeared before him, covered in silk and jewels, he was glad she couldn’t understand Aquatic.

“What do you think?” Barry asked, biting back laughter.

“It’s, uhh...” Emma picked at one of the strands of garnets woven around her horns. “Very flashy.”

“True.”

Barry got up from where he’s sitting and helps Emma pull off various types of gems. He taps his chin with his talons and then plucked up a light blue silk cowl. He draped it around the dragonet, tying the ribbons around her neck. Then, he added a few sparkling gold laces and two ruby bracelets.

“What did you wear to your prom?” Emma asked, batting at one of the strands of glittering silk.

“We didn’t really have proms in the SeaWing kingdom,” Barry answered, “But we did have balls, and I was going to wear a silver cowl with matching turquoise wrist and tail bands, and these gorgeous laces that go around the horns! But...I never-“

The SeaWing waved a talon, removing the frown from his face.

“This isn’t about me, this is about you!” He said, “And, I promise, this is going to be the night of your life! What’s your date wearing?”

Emma shifted from talon to talon anxiously.

“I don’t know.” She said.

“She didn’t give you a little fashion show?”

“I’ve never been to her cave,” Emma lowered her head, “Her mom doesn’t know about us.”

“How long have you been together?” Barry asked.

“A year and a half.”

Emma sensed Barry’s worry and waved her talons.

“But-but she’s coming out tonight! Big time! Wow, I’m really nervous. Everyone there still basically hates me.”

Barry extended a wing and Emma obliged, tucking herself against his side. He squeezed her talons with his own.

“I never went to my dance because, much like you mystery girlfriend, I never had your courage.” He said, “You made all of this happen. And when you walk into that cave tonight, you know what they’re all going to see?”

Emma looked up at him curiously.

“The bravest little dragonet on this planet.”

Emma grinned and stood up, shaking out her wings and her worry. She plucked up an amethyst on a thread that had been hanging on the wall and wound it around her neck.

“What’s that?” Barry asked.

“It’s, umm...it’s special.” Emma answered, “It lets me talk to Alyssa whenever I want.”

Barry jumped up, his stripes flashing and eyes widening.

“It’s enchanted?”

Animus objects have become much more common nowadays, but they were very expensive. Angie’s scroll was enchanted. Barry wondered how this little hybrid got her talons on one of those special items. He noticed the anxious look on her face as she clutched the gem tightly and then it dawned on him.

“Are you...an Animus?”

Actual Animus dragons weren’t common. Nobody knew where the objects came from, nor did they know where the enchanters were.

“Umm... Yeah.”

Emma stepped back a little, bristling the spikes around her head. She was getting uncomfortable and Barry noticed. He waved his talons at her.

“Calm down, honey. I’m not going to hurt you for it.”

Emma flicks her tail and then nodded.

“Alright. I- Umm... I don’t use the magic often.” She finally releases the gem from her grasp, “Oh, we gotta get going!”

Barry followed her back downstairs and hugged her grandma, who showered her in compliments that left her snout tinted by a blue blush. Betsy wasn’t the only one who flattered her, but the Pantalans, too.

“You look beautiful.” Dee Dee said, clutching her heart.

Emma stuttered on an answer, eventually just saying,

“Are you sure it’s not too girly?”

“Just the right amount of girly.” Angie said, grinning.

“Where’s your date?” Barry asked.

“She’s inside. She’s still a little shy about this all.” Emma answered.

Barry did a little dance, bouncing on his talons. He laced a string of aqua blue flowers around Emma’s wrist and then stepped back.

“Go.” He beamed, “Go have the time of your life.”

Emma was about to disappear into the mountain when she stopped.

“Will you- will you walk me in? I’m...I’m a little scared..”

She lowered her head in shame, but looked up when Barry unfurled a wing around her. He’s smiling at her and it makes her feel a little more confident.

“Of course.”

They turn to the entrance.

“Hold on tight!”

Joy flooded through Emma as the two of them bounded towards the prey center. The dragonet ran straight through strings of hanging bones and then stepped directly into a rotting mountain goat. It had fallen from the ceiling, where other death animals are strung up by silk. Not only that, but the prey center is empty, aside from Mr. Hawkins.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked instantly, shaking goat hoop off of her feet.

Mr. Hawkins whirled around to face her, his mouth hanging open.

“Where are all the kids?” Barry added.

The other four Pantalans suddenly came scrambling inside, practically tripping over each other.

“Something is wrong!” Dee Dee blurted.

“So this is what happened...” Mr. Hawkins muttered and all eyes turned to stare at him, “The Talons told the PTA they had to hold an inclusive prom, and there was some resistance. So the parents got together without my knowledge and arranged two proms. One for everyone else somewhere else and then this one. Just for you.”

It felt like the weight of the whole world came crashing down on Emma. Her legs became weak and she stumbled, having to spread her wings a little to keep balance.

“So...nobody else is coming here?”

“No.”

Angie and Barry both lunges forwards to steady the dragonet when she began to fall. Her tail is tucked between her legs and shivers roll through her wings.

“So the whole village got together to do this to her?” Trent spat.

“That’s so cruel.” Angie added.

Emma has gone numb. She’s digging her claws into the stone, trying to control her breathing while the others babble. She only snapped out of her trance-like stance when the amethyst around her neck began to glow. She fumbled for it and, upon her touch, Alyssa’s voice rang out clear as day.

“Alyssa...?”

_“Emma!”_

The LeafWing sounded...scared.

_“Emma, I swear I had no idea!”_

“I don’t believe you...”

Everyone in the prey center was staring, now, listening.

_“You know I’d never do this to you!”_

“Then come be with me!”

A pause. Shuffling talons.

_“I can’t.”_

“You can’t or won’t?”

_“My mom’s here.”_

“Then leave her!”

_“She’s watching me.”_

“Tell her you’re gay. Tell her we’re in love! That was the plan, right?!”

Emma’s tail barb started to rattle on the ground. She wondered if Alyssa could hear it.

_“There’s-there’s too many dragons here. It’s not the way I planned. I’m-I’m sorry.”_

“You’re sorry?” Emma scoffed through the tears, “Yeah, that fixes everything. Have fun at the normal dragon prom!”

Alyssa was yelling for Emma, but the dragonet has already ripped the amethyst off and smashed it on the ground. Her voice died off with a sputter as glowing shards spewed in every direction.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to d-“

“ _NO_!”

Trent lunges forward and pulled Barry away when Emma’s venomous tail arches over her back menacingly.

“This is already the worst night of my life! Just stop helping me!!”

They didn’t.

Angie followed Emma back to her den and comforted her while she sobbed. The dragonet was just miserable, refusing to eat or go to school for the three days after the incident. Then she found herself laying in her moss bed with Angie, reading through her enchanted scroll.

“Three moons, that dragon makes my scales crawl,” Angie said after finishing Mrs. Greene’s speech.

“This is a nightmare...” Emma curled herself into a small ball under Angie’s wing, “I’ve never felt so alone in my life.”

“Don’t say that.” Angie says, “You’ve got friends!”

“Oh yeah? Where are they?”

With perfect comedic timing, the other Pantalans herd into her room. Trent placed a few strange-looking fruit at her talons.

“Just stopping by to check on you, honey,” Barry said, “How are you doing?”

“Terrible.” Emma mumbled, stabbing one of the speckled fruits with a claw. She flicks her forked tongue at it. “It feels like everyone is against me.”

“Well...” Dee Dee stops when Sheldon pokes her with his tail.

The adults have started talking, making plans right when Emma puts the fruit it her mouth. It’s chewy and sour, but hard to swallow, so she couldn’t interfere with the unwanted arrangements right away.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Trent held up his talons, “Dee Dee, you had a _mate_?”

Dee Dee’s wings buzz in agitation.

“Yes. I did.” She momentarily imagines her wrist barbs plunging into the orange and green HiveWing’s heart. “Most foul dragon I’ve ever met.”

“Did you-“

“No, we never had eggs together. Thank the moons.” Her tail lashes furiously, “And no, I’m not contacting him. I’d rather gouge my own eyes out with my stingers then speak to that leach.”

“You won’t have to.” Emma sits up, “Listen- I appreciate this, really, but it’s over. Fly back to your island and go home. We lost. Deal with it.”

She turned her back to them, hugging her wings around herself.

“I’ll talk to the kid.” Angie said to her friends.

So, the rest of the Pantalans went back downstairs. Betsy frowned when she saw them.

“She’s not any better?” She asked.

They all shake their heads.

“I see... I still appreciate your help. Really. Here, let me get you some t-“

There was a violent pounding at the door. Betsy stared for a moment.

“Betsy!”

She turned back to her guests and waved a wing, motioning for them to hide.

“Betsy, open this door or I’ll-“

Betsy swung the door open with force, nearly making a SkyWing outside topple into her den. There was a crowd of dragons outside, but she wasn’t intimidated.

“Or you’ll _what_?”

Mrs. Greene shook out her wings and put a calm expression on her face.

“Who else is here?”

“My granddaughter.” Betsy answered.

“Really?” Mrs. Greene looked over the elderly IceWing’s shoulder, “Are you sure?”

Betsy spread one of her wings to block her view.

“Why do you care?” She growled, “What do you want?”

“Are you aware your granddaughter is an Animus?” Mrs. Greene dumped a glowing purple gem in front of Betsy’s talons. “This was forced onto my daughter by your little worm.”

Betsy saw Alyssa behind her mother, head ducked in shame. The frills along her spine look wilted.

“That’s insane.” Betsy said cooly.

“Not to mention she’s a hybrid.” Mrs. Greene continued, “The other one, too. The...the NightWing one. Bring them both out.”

“Sarah. My granddaughter is none of your concern. I’m sure you have much better things to do, so leave us be.” She paused, “And I don’t know where the other hybrid is.”

She tried to close the door, but Mrs. Greene didn’t let her. When the LeafWing tried to force her way inside, Betsy sticks up her horns and hissed warningly.

“Who do you think you are? The queen?” She snapped, “You only have power at the school, and even then it’s nothing to gloat about. Now take your little goons and get away from my home before I freeze you all where you stand.”

Before Mrs. Greene could strike back, there was a small voice coming from inside.

“Grandma?”

Emma was standing a few yards away with Angie hovering behind her. Betsy whirled around to face her with a dismayed expression.

“No...” The elderly IceWing muttered.

Mrs. Greene smirked.

“There you are.”

“RUN!”

Emma obeyed without question, sprinting back downstairs. She heard the Pantalans scramble after her and the hiss of Betsy’s frostbreath.

“You have to run.” Her grandmother explained quickly after catching up. She wraps her wings around the dragonet in a tight hug.

“Why?” Emma stuttered, “Wh-where do I go?”

“Anywhere but here. Now go! Hurry!”

“But-“

“GO!”

Emma escaped out the window, watching in horror from above as dragons swarmed her home. She looked back to see Betsy standing in her bedroom.

That was the last time she ever saw her grandma.

—

Sheldon and Barry took up the front, leading the others...somewhere. The fly was already terrible enough given the entire situation, but it only got worse when rainy season decided to start right at that moment.

They didn’t know where they were going. Just away. Away from the angry dragons. Dee Dee had had enough when Trent crashed into for the fifth time that night.

“By the moons!” She snapped, “Where are we even going? We’ve been flying through this storm for hours!”

Has it really been that long? Sheldon’s antennae twitch and he checks his sense of time; it was a few hours past midnight.

“Maybe we should land.” He suggests.

The other agreed and swooped down to rest in the forest below.

“I know a lot has happened,” Barry said, “Bur let’s not lose our heads. We just need a moment to collect our bearings.”

“And then what?” Emma hugs herself with her wings, “I can’t just go back... Not anymore.”

“We’re not going to let them get away with this.” Angie assured her.

Emma sighed and said she was going to go find something to eat. She dragged her wings and tail through the mud, not caring about how dirty she got. Her head hurt when she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened.

Why was she being hunted? Was her grandmother going to be killed? What was wrong with being a hybrid?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a deer suddenly came scampering past her, which she found a little weird. Usually prey never ran towards a dragon.

A silver and light blue IceWing leapt out from the darkness at a terrifying speed, huge compared to Emma. Emma whipped around to try and dodge, but it was too late. A painful feeling bloomed in her wing when she’s bitten by razor sharp teeth. She roared and kicked the attacker away.

Emma launched herself into the air, but her tails hangs down a little too much and the IceWing bites down on the part without her barb hard, making her yowl in pain. With a jerk to his head, she’s flung to the dirt. She rubs her eyes with her talons to try and get dust out of her eyes.

The hybrid hissed and rattled her tail. She kicks the IceWing’s underbelly and scrambled away, only to have him diving for her. Serrated claws take down her neck, catching in her scales and tearing some off. A few hang loosely, uncovering raw pink flesh underneath. The lingering sting is horrible.

Emma feints around a vicious slash and inhaled to breathe out a plume of fire, but a blast of freezing death breath had already slammed into her shoulder.

The pain was worse than being hit by fire breath. Burning numbness already through her arm and then she couldn’t feel it at all.

Emma keeled over, shivering, as the Pantalans burst into the clearing. She could see ice crystals growing along her scales. Barry runs over and wraps a comforting around her, lifting her head in her talons.

“Oh moons...” He muttered, “You’re okay now, alright? You’re okay, I promise.”

His voice is so far away. Emma can barley keep her eyes open.

“We’ll get you help, okay?” Barry shouted, “Don’t you pass out on me, little dragonet! Emma! This prince is giving you an order! Emma!!”


End file.
